And I Surrendered
by sarahmariehudak
Summary: Bree's POV. I thought it would be interesting to write. Just in case you didn't remember: Bree is the vampire the Volturi kill at the end of Eclipse.


I didn't really know why I was here

**A/N: This is my first official fan fiction. I thought Bree was an interesting character so I thought I'd take her side of what happened at the end of ****Eclipse****. The direct quotes from the book are in bold. Read and Review please! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ****Twilight**** series, Stephanie Meyer, etc. But I wish I did!**

And I Surrendered.

Bree's POV.

I didn't really know why I was here. I didn't know why _any_ of us were. But we were all being led to a rainy forest in someplace called Forks.

We were looking for a yellow-eyed coven. We would find them if we found a human girl whose scent we had been tracking. Our leader wanted them for some odd reason. We all knew nothing. Most of us had never even spoken to her. We were just told be prepared to fight and get the girl.

I was ready to fight. I was strong. Nothing could stop me. Nothing could stop _us_.

We were in a big, open area, a meadow, when a horrible stench filled my sensitive nostrils. We were all looking around, confused. And then, just like that, it happened.

Wolves, the size of horses, started attacking us! Werewolves! I'd only heard stories, but it was true. Clearly, no one had anticipated them but everyone fought against them. Everyone that is, except me.

What was wrong with me? I was _running_. I saw the newborns around me getting torn to shreds by these monsters. Where was Riley? And then, I heard a new but familiar kind of sound. Vampires! The yellow-eyed coven must be here now.

I yelped as I saw a huge, muscular one with dark brown curls leap near me at something. I watched as a young male, Cade, had his arms ripped off like it was nothing.

And then it hit me. We were pawns. For what, I didn't know, but we were.

I shot up a tree as I heard a rustling sound. A male newborn who I didn't know and a female, named Mary were attacked by a gray wolf and a short, pixie-like female vampire.

I dove to the ground, hitting it hard. I kept running. I didn't want to die like the rest of them. I leapt over a bush when I was met with a huge roar that would have stopped my heart if I had one.

I backed against the bush as blonde vampire pounced at me. He was striding towards me slowly, like a panther, snarling. I, who I had considered once very brave, whimpered in fear. He rose up on two legs over me. I instinctively put my hands over my face and screamed.

"I don't wan to hurt you child," The vampire said, his features relaxed now. "If you choose to surrender, you won't be harmed."

I looked up at him, hopeful. And I surrendered.

It happened so slowly. Purplish smoke began to clog the air, rising from the fire around us. I didn't even care how dirty I was. Five more vampires joined me and the blond vampire. I recognized the big one and the pixie but there were new yellow-eyes, too: A beautiful blonde female, a sweet looking brunette, and a lanky male with golden curls.

The male stared at me and then at the vampire who had offered me salvation. "Carlisle, who is she?" I could taste the ice in his words.

"I suggested that she stop fighting and she accepted it, Jasper," the one called Carlisle said simply.

The one called Jasper looked at him, utterly shocked.

I smelled her before she was there. A _human_. I knew it was the human we had wanted. I could feel my eyes getting wide and my throat getting dry, venom building up in my mouth. Instinctively, I crouched, ready to hunt.

Carlisle shot me an angry look. "If you attack her, your surrender will be revoked. Understand?"

A made an effort to nod my head once as a handsome bronze-haired male and the human joined us. She was unconscious.

I don't know how long she was out but when she came to, her scent got stronger. I felt my eyes wheeling around as I tried to control myself.

They were talking about me…how I had surrendered. Normally, I would have felt weak. But the girl's scent was distracting.

I couldn't control myself. I let out a shrill wail that pierced even my own ears as I threw my head back. I felt like I was dying. I would _surely_ die if I didn't kill the girl.

Jasper growled at me and I cringed, digging my fingers into the earth. I flung my head back and forth. It was _torture_ being near her. Jasper crouched towards me, still growling while the bronze-haired male protected the girl.

I don't think I'll ever understand why this coven wanted to save her.

Carlisle went to Jasper's side and spoke calmly to me. **"Have you changed your mind, young one? We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself."**

"**How can you stand it?"** I cried out, groaning. **"I **_**want**_** her."** I clung desperately to the ground. And then she spoke. I gritted my teeth at her; she was _tormenting_ me relentlessly! I was going mad!

The girl wanted to leave but the male beside her said they couldn't. _They _were coming. But I didn't know who _they _were.

I soon saw dark shapes. They were red-eyed vampires, like me and they wore long black cloaks.

The smallest one looked at me **"I don't understand."**

The bronze-haired one spoke **"She has surrendered."**

They bantered on back and forth, Carlisle joining in. They were talking about me, the other newborns. I was the only one alive.

And then the tiny vampire spoke again. **"You there. Your name."**

I glared at her. I could tell she was a bitch. I wouldn't deal with that. But then she smiled sweetly and the most awful pain surged through my body, like knives and lightening and tight ropes all around me and inside me. I screamed, twisting my body around wildly. I wanted it to end. And then…it did.

"**Your name."** the devil with the angel's face spat.

"**Bree,"** I gasped, still breathless from the pain. And then it was back. What had I done wrong? She was going to kill me!

The bronze-haired vampire stuck up for me. **"She'll tell you anything you want to know. You don't have to do that."**

Her dead eyes lit up and she smirked**. "Oh, I know."** She was a complete _bitch_ and I wished she was dead. "Bree, is his story true? Were there twenty of you?"

I had my face pressed against the cool ground. I felt like I was on fire. I spoke quickly, trying to avoid the pain again **"Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know!"** I cringed, waiting for the pain. When it didn't come I continued. **"Sara and the one whose name I don't know got in a fight on the way…"**

She interrupted **"And this Victoria—did she create you?"**

I flinched again.** "I don't know. Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night…it was so dark, and it hurt…"** I shuddered, remembering. It was worse than the small vampire's pain. **"He didn't want us to think of her. He said our thoughts weren't safe…"**

"**Tell me about Riley."**

"**Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here. He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He said that once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent!"** I said, pointing at the girl. **"He said we would know that we had the right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got to her first could have her."** And I_ wanted_ her.

"**It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part,"** the small one seemed to understand! I was safe! I nodded, agreeing. I carefully sat up, "**I don't know what happened. We split up but the others never came. And Riley left us, and he didn't come to help us like he promised. And then it was so confusing and everyone was in pieces. I was afraid. I wanted to run away. That one said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting." **I said pointing at my savior, Carlisle.

"**Ah, but it wasn't his gift to offer**." A chill shot up my spine as she said that. They continued talking about the battle. And then she looked me. **"Felix?"** she said smirking.

"**Wait."** The bronze-haired male said. **"We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."** Carlisle agreed.

"**We don't make exceptions."** The demonic, little vampire said. **"And we don't give second chances…"**

I didn't pay attention to them after that. I was too shocked. I felt my eyes widening in horror. They were going to kill me? No! They couldn't. I gave in! I surrendered!

The small vampire looked at me with disgust. **"Take care of that, Felix. I want to go home."**

_That?_ That's all I was? A _that? _The one named Felix smiled darkly and growled and without thinking, I screamed. And I surrendered.


End file.
